Window
by Sassy Aloo
Summary: Pointless, fluffy CloudReno: But it would always hurt.


**Sassy: Okay, so I've never actually _played_ FFVII, but I've followed the storyline religiously. And, you know, I've taken a strong liking for Reno. Some of you probably already know this... Anyway, there's my confession. Bad, Sassy, bad.**

**Oh, and this was written with no purpose in mind except to make myself feel better. And know what? I did feel better. Savvy yo? **

**Leave a review?**

Window

Cloud let his forehead rest against the cool glass of the window, looking out over the thick woods that surrounded Healin. The chilly night went undisturbed, not even an owl fluttered through the trees. Somehow, this disturbed Cloud more than it comforted him.

When Cloud thought about how dependent he had become on life in general, it pained him slightly. He was no longer the solitary creature he had been. He supposed this was a good thing, in the eyes of some, but he was still unnerved sometimes.

Letting people in meant eventually letting them go. The thought terrified him. What terrified him all the more was the knowledge that the people around him _knew_ just how scared he was of losing them all.

But then, as one insufferable redhead put it, "That means you gotta live life to the fullest, yo." Which probably was why Cloud was in Healin at the current anyway.

Still, he dwelled on the past more than he knew was healthy, but some days – like today – when he felt strangely depressed, it bothered him more than usual. Usually, he would drive out in the desert to Zack's cliff and sit and watch the world pass by. He'd remember his first days as a cadet, meeting Sephiroth and Zack for the first time, meeting Reno for the first time…

Some days, he wanted to strangle the goddamned redhead. Some days… it was different. Cloud wasn't used to all these strange things, feelings, and he especially wasn't used to feeling them with whom he was feeling them.

How the hell he ended up here and when the hell he ended up here… he guessed he was better off not trying to figure out the fine details. He was here now, and he supposed that was all that mattered.

He was bothered sometimes, though. Memories were not so easily left behind. He had moved on. He had become a different person than the one he had been a year ago. But the memories still hurt. He was still, despite all that had happened to him, just a human. Memories would always hurt.

"You think too much, Strife." A warm body pressed against his back. Cloud snorted.

"You don't think enough." Arms encircled his chest and eased him to lean back. It was a mark of how much he had changed when he let himself be drawn away from the window, trusting his companion. Years ago, the other would have already taken a sharp object to the gut.

"Cause you think enough for the both of us," purred a sultry voice in his ear as a chin rested on his shoulder. "Come on, Cloud. You should be in bed." The blond grinned.

"Why?"

"Because I want you there, damnit."

Slowly, Cloud turned around to look at the person behind him. Baby blue eyes sparkled and a pair of lips quirked into a small smile. Cloud took in these features of the other's face, slowly raising a hand to press against the warm cheek. His thumb traced the strange red marking, and he leaned in for a kiss. He felt his stomach fluttered when a warm tongue traced along his lower lip.

"Mmm… now off to bed, yo."

"That tired, Reno?" Cloud smirked.

"There are other things to do in bed besides sleep, Cloud." The redhead seized his hand and pulled him along toward the large, comfy bed they shared. "Sides, you're being all depressive and stuff. Gotta make you smile again, yo."

"I'm allowed my off-days," Cloud pouted, allowing himself to be pushed down onto the thick quilt.

"Mm hmm, you are. But…" Reno straddled his lap. "It's my job to make you happy again, take your mind off things."

"You can't make the hurt go away," said the blond emotionlessly. Reno shook his head.

"Nope, sure can't. Never will be able to; no one will." He brushed his lips over Cloud's forehead. "But I can remind you how much we need you and love you." Their eyes met. "How much I… you know, don't you?"

Cloud smiled, hands clasped around his lover's back. "Yeah, I know, but tell me anyway."

"Demanding little chocobo, aren't you?" Reno scoffed.

"Mm hmm."

"I'm going to get the silent treatment until I say it, aren't I?"

"Mm hmm."

With a smirk and a roll of his eyes, Reno lowered his mouth to Cloud's ear and whispered softly to him, though there was really no one around to hear what he had to say. The soft breath of air against Cloud's ear made him tremble lightly, and he locked his arms around Reno's body.

And when the whispers in his ear died away, Cloud sealed his mouth over the redhead's. Infuriating as he almost always was, Cloud wouldn't trade the world for Reno.

After the tussle for dominance and eventually wearing each other out, they settled down together, wrapped in each other's arms, no thought of anything outside the room passing between them.

Reno let a smile stretch his lips as Cloud rested his forehead against his shoulder. "I love you too," the blond muttered.

Though Cloud had never told him, Reno was the one reason he kept moving on and the one tie that kept his world from shattering.

owari


End file.
